


Written in the Stars

by Magicfoxwrites



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Mermaid Pisces, More tags as the series goes on, Past relationship Chariot/Croix, Post Series, Romance, some awkward situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicfoxwrites/pseuds/Magicfoxwrites
Summary: Chariot always felt at least a little Kinship with her fellow professor, Pisces. Her star sign being her namesake after all, and the fish professor always was kind and looked after others.Though after deciding to take Pisces outside the castle for the first time since the Missile Crisis, a simple little swim in the lake uncovers many secrets about the fish professor. And raises many more questions.While Chariot's own curiosity about her fishy coworker rises, Akko and her friends's own curiosity and excitement get the better of them.All while Pisces reflects on certain past events, many of which she rather remain forgotten.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Pisces
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Chariot watched outside for the 7th day of Akko’s broom practice. It had been a week since she learned how to lift herself off the ground, and progress wasn’t going as fast as the poor Japanese girl would have hoped.

The adult witch couldn’t help but have a small laugh at seeing Akko sitting in a Catapult designed by Constance, which was then followed by Diana arriving and shouting at everybody involved.    
  
Seeing Akko trying so hard and having fun with her friends made Chariot sigh a slight bit. Staring out the window for a little bit longer then she had originally planned to. She heard a voice speak to her and she suddenly snapped to attention.    
  
_ “How is Akko doing?”  _ came the bubbly voice of Professor Pisces. The goldfish resting on her desk, floating away in her bowl. Staring at her coworker who had been looking out the window for a bit longer then she had meant to.    
  
“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to get so distracted.” Chariot approached her fellow teachers desk, sitting down with her. She had offered to help with paperwork, considering the fish’s lack of arms. “Oh and… Akko seems to be able to hold in the air and glide for a short bit. Which is incredibly progress, even if she doesn’t seem to see it”    
  
_ “That girl makes incredible progress in most of her goals. ” _ Professor Pisces replied, once again in bubbles. _ “She’s a stubborn one. More than a tad impatient but I suppose there’s something to be said about someone who knows what she wants.”  _

Chariot nodded. “She also has plenty of friends to help her. Which is good.” She said looking back out the window, seeing Akko ending up being launched in the air anyway, catching herself and being able to stay mid air on the broom, Chariot smiling at these antics.   
  
_ “To be young. _ ” Pisces replied back. _ “I had many friends when I was younger. Though It’s been many years since I've seen them. I don’t actually go many places these days.”  _

Chariot looked at the small fish inside the cramped bowl. “I imagine that would be an issue…” She looked outside, it was a gorgeous day. Magic having been returned to the world, she could just feel the magic against her finger tips. And yet she has spent most of her time inside, working on busy work.    
  
“You know, if you want, I can take you outside. We’re almost done with these papers, and it’s the least I can do after everything you’ve done for me ever since… You know..” She said, feeling a bit weird about being out as Chariot now. The rest of the teachers were rather upset about the deception, and were about to fire her.. 

_ “That does actually sound like a splendid time. And you don’t have to worry, Chariot. I did what I would have done for anyone. They were about to fire you for hiding your identity, not even realizing everything you’ve done. You were a good person, of course I used my weight here to vouch for you.”  _ The fish blubbed.  _ “Now let’s not concern ourselves with unpleasant subjects, I am very antsy, and want to swim in the lake once again. I haven’t been in the water since Magic has returned to the world” _   
  


Chariot smiled. “Alright then! Let’s go take you outside! And don’t worry, I will make sure there’s no fish poachers this time.” She giggled. “It’s the least I can after everything you’ve done for me.”

Chariot didn’t really have much in the way of friends. Though she admitted that she always felt at least a little bit of kinship with the small fish teacher in the bowl. Pisces had always been kind and very understanding. Where others had been very fast to dismiss Akko, Pisces was at least willing to give her a chance, even after the young witch caused her trouble. 

  
Pisces was the only teacher besides Holbrooke that stood up for her, and probably now the one she was closest to after everything. In many ways, she felt it kind of ironic.    
  
Chariot was born under the constellation Pisces.. The astronomy professor has been studying the stars her entire life, and has always felt watched and protected by her birth constellation. And now, this fish professor with the same name has protected and defended her at least a few times. It felt in many respects fated.    
  
She picked Pisces bowl and left the classroom.    


  
\-----------

“Even after everything and you’re still doing these reckless stunts…” Diana said, bandaging Akko. They were by the lake, and Diana was wrapping up Akko with an annoyed sigh, using her magic to heal some of the scraps.    
  
“But come on Diana! I was able to stay in the air for a whole 10 seconds! I just need to have a softer landing.” She said thinking. Putting a finger on her chin and tilting her head.    
  
“What you need to do is think about any of your actions at all! Despite everything you still charge head first without even so much a thought. You know magical healing isn’t an end all be all of health care. It can only speed up the body's natural healing process, which still leaves rather nasty scars, and there’s a limit to how much the body can heal itself.”   
  
“What’s the limit?”    
  
“I’m not entirely sure, but we’re not going to find out.” She warned her, giving out a small sigh and folding her arms. “Just.. please try to keep better care of yourself. Your friends, sans Lotte, seem to be perfectly okay with you doing things that might get yourself killed... But I want to see you graduate from this school with the ability to walk.”   
  
Akko sighed, leaning against a tree. “Okay… Okay. I’ll be more careful. Sheesh. But I didn’t even fire until you were there. I knew you’d catch me if I fell! You always do! And you even soften my fall here! So I was right!” She said with a bright and cheery smile.    
  
“I appreciate the trust but... Please don’t make it my responsibility to keep you alive…” She said with another sigh. She stood up, and reached her hand out. “I’ve fixed your scratches. They were superficial.” 

Akko took her hand and was helped up. She gave a confident smirk at her fellow witch. “And hey! You know I’ll always catch you when you fall too! Because we’re!”    
  
Diana sighed. “Please don’t-”   
  
“The lead members of the New Nine Witches!” Akko exclaimed! A hand over Diana’s shoulder and another extended outwards. Stars in the Japanese witches eyes.    
  
“That’s still utterly ridiculous Akko. I don’t think any of us have the qualifications needed to be considered ‘The New Nine Witches’... I would hardly call even myself a wizened sage capable of giving advice. And considering at least half of these apparent members decided that a good method of teaching flight was to say, launch someone with a catapult. I don’t have much faith in the current wisdom of this supposed group of future leaders.”   
  
“Hey, we still have Chariot and Croix!”    
  
“Oh, you mean the woman who nearly caused the third world war, attacked you multiple times, manipulated you into almost losing your magic, instigated riots, and nearly profited off the resulting chaos… Or perhaps the woman who lied to you, took your magic at a young age, and all of that could have been forgiven if she hadn’t abandoned you in your time of need.”   
  
Akko winced. “Okay… I guess that’s fair about Croix but… Chariot already apologized for that. And she did save my life not long before, after… I was so rude to her.” She said looking down.    
  
“When I approached her after you went missing. She said she had other things to take care of.” She said, her eyes closed. “On a cold snowy night, you could have frozen to death Akko…”   
  
Akko looked down. “You know she was fighting Croix…” There was clear discomfort in Akko’s face. She couldn’t exactly meet Diana’s eyes. “Though, I won’t argue with you considering… She hurt you just as much as she hurt me. So I get why you might not like her…”   
  
Diana closed her eyes. “Akko. I don’t mean to say that you can’t enjoy her company or even look up to her. I don’t want to hold what happened to us as children over the woman’s head. But the path for forgiveness isn’t one bought with a simple ‘I’m Sorry’. I’m sure she is. But I personally need more time before I can just forgive her. Croix is especially going to need some time.”    
  
Akko smiled. “Well. If you want to talk to her about how you feel. You could just approach her, she’s over there with… Professor Pisces?”    
  
Diana looked up, looking at the teacher holding the others bowl as they approached the lake. “I would rather not converse with her at this moment. We should probably get going, unless you had something to tell her.”   
  
“No no.” Akko said, moving and pulling Diana behind the tree. “But I never see Professor Pisces out of her room! This is exciting!”   
  
“Akko are we really going to eavesdrop on two teachers? They’re probably out here checking the lake’s magic level. With Yggdrasil awoken, the magic in the water is now particularly stronger.”   
  
“Wait… so if I drink it..?”   
  
“No Akko”

  
  
\-------

Chariot stood at the lake with the fishbowl in her hand. “Well Pisces, I’ll keep a lookout and make sure we don’t see anything dangerous.” She said, pouring the bowl and letting her jump out into the water. Hoping that the lake doesn’t make her sick.    
  
“How do you feel?” She asked, looking down into the empty water. “P-Pisces..?”   
  
There was something bubbling under the water. Chariot took a step back. The red haired woman pulling out her wand. “Pisces!?”    
  
Towards the shore of the lake, there was a large splash! Water droplets creating a small rainbow in the air as they fell and wet Chariot’s robes. A flash of light causing the woman to remove her glasses, and rub her eyes. Looking at the place where the small goldfish was.    
  
Instead, leaning against a rock, was a woman with a long fishtail. A mermaid. Her tail was a mix of orange and yellow, with a glittery sparkle against her scales. The woman had curly teal and green hair, draping down her body and covering her chest. Her eyes were a beautiful turquoise, staring at Chariot.    
  
Chariot stood at the shore, blinking and putting back on her glasses. “Um…. M-Miss? I didn’t realize there were any mermaids in this lake… I didn’t even realize mermaids were still around… I thought..” She quickly looked around in a panic. “W-wait! Did you see a small fish anywhere? W-wait!” She lifted her wand, “You didn’t eat her did you?!”   
  
The mermaid blinked tilting her head. “Huh? Chariot what’s wrong? Don’t you recognize me?” She said leaning back. “OH! I get it! I’m naked!” She suddenly fished out from under the water a very very small witch's hat. The one that Pisces was wearing. She flipped it in the air and suddenly put it on her head. “There we go. That should be nice and clear now.”   
  
Chariot blinked. “Wait... “ Her wand lowered. “Are you…”   
  
“Of course dear!” The mermaid replied. “It’s me! Professor Pisces!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana describe to everyone what they just saw.

No way!” Amanda shouted, leaning back. “A mermaid? Really?”

Akko and Diana had begun telling their group of friends everything that they heard. Telling them that they saw. Of Professor Pisces rising from the water as a mermaid and shocking poor Professor Chariot.

“A mermaid?” Hannah replied, sitting between Amanda and Barbara. “Is she actually a mermaid or is she just transforming into mermaids because… I don’t think anyone has even seen a mermaid in a long long time.”

“History says that the Merfolk have always been reclusive,” Diana began. “But there have not been any recorded sightings in over one hundred years.”

“That’s not true!” Akko replied, reaching into her bag and pulling out a magazine. It had an alien on the cover shaking hands with the prime minister. There were several listed articles such as ‘Mole People at it Again’, ‘Cows are controlling your mind, here’s how to stop it’, and the one that Akko must have been referring to... ‘Mermaids spotted off the Atlantic Coast’.

“Akko how many times do I have to burn those magazines?” Sucy replied, a flat level of annoyed venom in her voice.

“I can’t believe how skeptical a community of witches is about weird things happening in the world!” Akko huffed, “They have pictures and everything!”

“Those are incredibly easy to fake Akko.” Diana said while shaking her head. She looked at the magazine, it was pure nonsense clearly. However.. “That being said. An article about mermaids is a bit too well timed all things considered, one just having shown up after a hundred years of them vanishing?”

“...Do you actually think there’s truth to anything in that Magazine?” Lotte asked, looking skeptical herself.

“Likely not, but I’ve seen my fair share of silly surprises.” Diana said snatching the magazine. “I do agree with the others however Akko, and that you need better reading.”

“Hmph… Just read one of those articles and you’ll be hooked!” Akko huffed, sticking her tongue out.

“And in any case.” Diana seemingly ignoring Akko, “What we heard from Professor Pisces does add more to this claim of finding more Mermaids.”

“What you heard from Professor Pisces?” Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow. “Wait, there’s more to this story then isn’t there. Come on! I want to hear about the rest!”

“It was pretty funny actually! “Akko proclaimed, excited to continue the story. “So…”

\--------

Chariot stared at the Merwoman in the water. Staring at the beautiful striped colored hair of greens and teals. Looking at the woman’s beautiful teal eyes fixed at her. Her simple and easy smile. She looked to be perhaps a few years older than Chariot, perhaps somewhere in her mid 30’s.

“...Chariot are you-?” Pisces began, interrupting Chariot’s train of thought… or rather lack thereof.

“Y-yes! Sorry!” Chariot snapped to reality, “I.. guess i’m just really surprised is all! Haha…” She ran her hand through her long red hair, trying to avoid staring at the other woman. “You’re just, I never imagined that you were… Well… Anything other than a goldfish.”

“Oh? And what’s wrong with being a goldfish?”

“N-nothing! I didn’t mean to- you were a very beautiful goldfish too!”

“Oh? Am I beautiful to you now?” There was such a teasing grin on the mermaid’s face. Staring at the clearly flustered coworker.

“No! I mean yes.. You’re very beautiful! But… Can I start over?” Chariot felt defeated, “I just mean to say that this is something you never even hinted at… Nobody has seen Mermaids in such a long time! Why didn’t you tell anyone what you are…?”

It was Pisces turn to avert her gaze. “There’s a reason nobody has seen us merfolk in a long long time. However, I would rather we talk about this in a more private discussion. We seem to have a pair of eavesdroppers.” Her vibrant blue eyes fixed a little behind Chariot, at a pair of badly hidden school girls.

“Diana run!” Akko said in a tone that she clearly meant to be more hushed, “I’ll distract them!”

The sigh of her companion was also rather audible. And the two hiding girls came out from behind the tree.

“My apologies, we didn’t mean to eavesdrop. We simply were already in the area and didn’t want to interrupt... “ Diana began, standing in front of Akko. “I do apologize if this is a private conversation. We will go if-”

“Your scales are so pretty!” Akko shouted, interrupting Diana. “Why haven’t you shown this form more often!”

Pisces giggled. “Well. I couldn’t before. It was actually thanks to you two that I can do this now! I think...”

“Us two?” Diana asked, thinking about what they could have done. “You don’t mean reawakening Yggdrasil do you?”

“Maintaining this form takes a bit of magic. And what’s more, is that it’s not just the magic from the stones that we need. We need the waters in which we swim to be magical too. We absorb the magic from the water into our scales, and that’s how we use magic.” Pisces explained. “And outside Atlantis, no body of water had enough magic for us to absorb.”

“Wait… Did you just say… Atlantis?” Chariot inquired, “The lost city is… Real?”

“Oh. Yes. It’s my home!”

There was a shared awe and a shared silence. The three other women stared at each other, each one wanting to ask more.

“But,” Pisces continued. “That’s a bit of a story of another day. Come now Chariot. I think i’m done bathing. I actually believe I have enough magic to do something I’ve wanted to do ever since I was a guppy.”

She tipped her hat, a small magical stone resting inside it allowing her to do magic. “Metamorphie Faciesse!” She said, jumping out of the water as her body is engulfed in light. Her fishtail transforming into a pair of long slender legs. A robe appeared around her as well as she landed on her feet.

The now fully humanoid Pisces stood triumphantly, hands on her hips, before suddenly losing her balance and falling forward, waving her hands as she did.

Chariot quickly ran in, catching her before she fell. “C-Careful! That was very impressive but.. Do you even know how to walk Pisces?”

“No, but how hard can it- w-woah!” She fell forward as she tried to take another step, unable to really even stand for longer than a few seconds. “Goodness. You all make this look so easy.”

Chariot sighed, a smile on her face. “I suppose if you’re going to use this form more often I will just have to teach you huh?”

“That would be very nice, though I don’t want to trouble you…”

“It’ll be no trouble at all.” She lifted her up just a little, helping her stand up. “If you want to carry your fishbowl I could carry you back to your classroom.”

“Oh goodness…” Pisces said giggling. “How forward.”

“N-no!” Chariot’s face turned red. “That’s not… I didn’t mean it like...Girls back me up- I- huh? Where did they..?”

\----

“You really just left them?” Amanda asked without even hiding her smirk, “I’m proud of you princess.”

“You have to understand it was getting a little... awkward.” Diana resumed, “Chariot’s affections towards the woman were a bit blatant and I merely felt embarrassed watching it. I can’t imagine anyone would be comfortable with seeing two people flirt in front of them..”

Sucy stared at Diana, a dull look on her face. “...You’ve been brushing Akko’s hair while you told this story.”

“It was a mess!” Diana replied, holding Akko’s head still while she continued to run the brush through. “Honestly there were twigs in it!”

Akko giggled. “I don’t mind so much, it actually is kind of nice!”

“Back to what matters…” Sucy interrupted, “so Professor Pisces is a Mermaid? And with magic returning there’s potential for even more mermaids to be seen?”

“Also. Atlantis is real and we know someone who used to live there!” Lotte added, “This could be huge, we should ask her more!”

“Let’s let her get accustomed to her new body first.” Diana finished, “I imagine if she came from Atlantis and never talked about it until now, she might have a good reason not to have said anything. It would be impolite to upset a teacher like that.”

“Plus!” Akko cut in with excitement in her eyes. “Think of all the fun things we can teach her! Dancing! Performing! We can show her a whole new exciting world now that she’s able to walk!”

“I bet you anything she’ll learn how to fly a broom faster than you can Akko” Amanda challenged.

“Hey!.. That actually sounds fun! I’d love for her to learn flying with me!” Akko gushed.

“I wonder if her diet is different now. She used to just eat fish flakes. We should take her to all kinds of restaurants!” Jasminka added.

“Hmph!” Constance thought for a minute, and started writing on her chalkboard, showing it to the rest of them. ‘She probably needs assistance learning how to walk. I can build her something to help!`

“She’s never worn proper clothes before” Barbara said looking at Hannah, “We should take her clothes shopping!” There were stars in her eyes, holding her friends hand.

“Oh yeah!” Hannah mirrored Barbara’s movement’s, “We’ll make her look fantastic!”

“I wonder what the effects of certain potions would be on a body made of magic…” Sucy cackled, “They’ll be safe. I'll test them on Akko first…”

“Enough of that…” Diana glared, “No more using other people for your tests without their permission.”

“I’ll get permission.” Sucy continued with a grin.

“I want to hear all about her life as a Mermaid!” Lotte declared, “I bet it’s full of wonder and beauty!”

Diana sighed. Everyone clearly was excited about this… Akko seemed to be joining in on the planning. Oh well, she supposed most of them meant well. She felt something push against her, and she turned her head to see the shorter Japanese witch pushing against her smiling.

“Come on Diana! People are excited! This is something new! And Professor Pisces used to tell me all the time she was bored in her fishbowl. This might be good for everyone. We can do plan something for her together, if you want”

Diana smiled. “Sure Akko. Sure”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chariot tries to teach Pisces to walk, and they end up discussing some of their pasts.

Pisces stumbled as she took another foot forward. Her legs wobbled with each step as she moved step after step, but unlike the other 30 attempts, she was actually not falling flat on her face. 

“You’re almost there… Come on!” Chariot called, her arms held out in case she fell. Both of them in her room in the observatory, watching the woman who spent her entire life as a fish now learning to walk. She had been teaching her for the past 3 hours. “If you can at least make it to me, I think we can call it a night.”

Pisces nodded, another step forward. Chariot was only about 3 feet away, she was almost there, but she could feel her legs about to give out. Determined to take another step, landing it, and getting closer and closer, only to trip on her own feet and fall forward. 

Chariot scooped the woman before she fell. The two of them fall back and hitting the bed with a small bounce. 

“Owwie… Sorry Chariot” Pisces began, “I still don’t have this walking thing down…”

The red haired woman smiled back. “You don’t have to learn it all in one day, I know you want to try standing in class tomorrow but you can sit.. Or just teach in your mermaid form. How does it feel to be out of water by the way?”

“It’s incredibly dry. How does everyone not dehydrate so fast!”

Chariot smiled and reached to give the woman another bottle of water. “I guess we’re not exactly built the same. You should probably be resting in your bowl, we’ll bath you in the lake tomorrow to regain your magic.” 

Pisces finished drinking her water, letting out a small sigh. “But I don’t want to go back to being a goldfish. It was so lonely.” 

Chariot rubbed her chin and thought for a moment. “Hmmm.” She held her wand and waved it. “Ohr Yhon Deyantz” She said, touching the fishbowl with the tip of her wand. The bowl began to glow, expanding and stretching. Becoming longer, in the shape of a glass tub with four stubby legs. 

Chariot gave another smile and waved her wand again, “Aquarius Portia” she called out, water shooting from the tip of her wand and filling up the now larger, bathtub shaped glass bowl. 

Pisces gasped! “Oh that’s perfect! Although… A bathtub chariot?”

“I was trying to think of something that could hold you better than a fishbowl…” Chariot said with a resigning sigh. “I hope it’s at least okay for tonight… We need to see about getting you a room to yourself… Maybe an aquarium!” 

Pisces smiled at her fellow teachers enthusiasm to help. And looked at the bathtub filled with water. “Thank you, you’ve been so much help… This whole day has been a lot for me.” Her legs transformed back into a fishtail, smacking the floor as she reached to pull off her robes. “Alright, time to get back in.”

“W-w-wait!” Chariot said, waving her hands. Blushing out as it was already too late. She burying her face into her hands and turning away. Avoiding the naked woman sitting on her bed.

“Hmm?” Pisces asked, tilting her head. “What’s wrong? I’m usually always naked.” 

“Y-yes but.. T-that’s okay for a fish…” Chariot’s face was beet red, trying to avoid looking at her. The fishtailed woman really really was gorgeous, and she felt a bit uneasy. 

“Hehe. It’s fine. It’s not like anyone else is here.”

“CHARIOT!” Came the voice of Akko bursting in, the door flying open and the Japanese girl running in with a list. “I have something impo-”

The japanese girl saw Chariot standing over a tub and a very topless mermaid sitting on her bed, thankfully the woman’s hair was covering the naughty bits. Still, this was way too much for the poor girl and she made an immediate 180. “I see you’re busy, I'll come back later.” She said quickly rushing out the door. 

“WAIT AKKO IT’S NOT WHAT IT… Looks like...” Chariot said with a defeated sigh. 

“Hm?” Pisces blinked and tilted her head. “What does it look like? Am I missing something?”

“Y-yes… We’ll it looks like… or I guess one might see it that… we might have been about to… You know…” She was touching her fingers.

“Oh goodness!” Pisces said, putting a hand over her mouth. “She thought we were about to make relations. How dreadful!” She tipped her hat, it began glowing. “Metamorphie Weisstyss” She said, transforming and creating an adorable silky t-shirt with little fishes on it. “Here, I apologize.”

“I-it’s fine… I suppose th-the idea that two woman can like each other is… probably foreign to you…”

“Oh goodness no” Pisces said, almost looking offended. “Atlantis was very progressive, and I was in fact married to a lovely woman before…” She cut herself off. 

“Y-you were married? To-to a woman?...” She said, blinking and shaking her head. “That’s something I want to talk about but, I also have to ask about Atlantis… Is it really real? Would it be possible to show me or, would you have to kill me just for talking about it…”

Pisces looked uncomfortable. “It is my home. Or I suppose it was. A long long time ago.”

“A long time ago… Pisces.. How old are you?”

“Now there you go asking a woman her age.” She said sticking her tongue out. “My species age’s differently than yours.”

“Mermaids..? But.. So you’re saying...”

“That Atlantis is no more. And it hasn’t been in a long long time. It decayed slowly after Yggdrasil fell, it’s magic sustained by our Sorcerer Stone. But it was foolishly over used, and we all had to leave. Without our magic, we all transformed into smaller fish in order to stay alive. Taking what little magic we could.”

Chariot frowned, sitting down next to the fish tailed woman. “Well. Magic is back in the world. Do you think maybe it can return.”

Pisces looked away. “Perhaps, but… Still much has happened. And I lost so much there, it would be… incredibly difficult to go back.”

Chariot put a hand on her shoulder. “I understand… now… Can you tell me about this wife of yours?”

Pisces smiled. “She was a beautiful woman. With a wonderful koi fish tail. Her eyes were like fire, red piercing things that stared into your soul. Her hair was a beautiful white, with long black stripes. She was sometimes a bit of a ditz, not unlike yourself, but she had so much passion.”

Chariot’s soft smile turned into an offended pout. “D-Ditz?? I’m.. i’m not a ditz!” She said, huffing and folding her hands. 

Pisces couldn’t help but giggle at this. “You seem to also be a bit of a brat.” She said sticking her tongue out. 

“You sound just like Croix now!” She said putting her hands against her face. “Why does every beautiful woman I meet decide to bully me…”

“Oh goodness. There’s a lot about that statement that I could ask about.” She said with a smirk. “First of all, you keep saying i’m beautiful, and I’m starting to wonder if it means more than just the platonic way… Secondly, I am also getting the hint that you and Croix were a bit more?”

Chariot winced. “T-that…. Can I talk about both of those a bit later…?” She said looking away. “My history with Croix is… complicated, and a bit painful. And… Well.. I really actually would rather steer clear towards discussion of my own love life for the time being.” 

Pisces nodded. “Say no more. I won’t pry. We can talk about it if and whenever you’re ready. Now then, I think i’m going to rest.” She jumped into the bathtub shaped fishbowl, the water splashing and some of it landing on Chariot, wetting her clothes. 

“Hey! Be careful!” The red haired woman cried out.

“Oh apologies! It just feels nice resting in the tub. And the water feels so wonderful! Thank you!” She said, splashing her fishtail.

Chariot let out a small happy sigh and laid down in her own bed. “We’ll have to see about that aquarium of yours. Maybe we’ll modify your classroom first thing in the morning.”

“That sounds so lovely. I can’t wait… Thank you so much Chariot. And you know, for what it’s worth. I think you’re very beautiful yourself.” The merwoman said as she leaned back, resting her head underneath the water and falling asleep.

Chariot’s face was a bright red mess as she buried her face against the pillow. Her heart beating against her chest, hugging her pillow tight. 

Tomorrow would be another day. Though neither of them knew just what their students had planned for their new landwalking teacher.


End file.
